See You Again
by Rukia-K1
Summary: /She had promised him he would see her again. He promised him that he would see him again. But, some of those words were nothing but lies.../ What the rain brought back to him...he had no idea was what he was wanting. Mild intercourse.


**_Game: Kingdom Hearts_**

**_Tittle: See You Again..._**

**_Pairing: AkuRoku, Past-Mentioned Roku_****_Xi._**

**_Finished/Oneshot._**

**_Pov: Roxas_**

* * *

**_See You Again..._**

* * *

_She had promised him he would see her again. _

_He promised him that he would see him again. _

_But, some of those words were nothing but lies..._

* * *

"Roxas...is something wrong honey?" My Mum whispered and I looked over at her. I smiled weakly at her and nodded some. I knew something was wrong with me though, my heart felt heavy as I looked outside, to the steady fall of rain. She sighed softly and hugged me softly. "Is it about your Father?" She murmured and I shook my head slowly. It had been for a while, but now it was something else. I knew it.

* * *

_"Roxas, I promise you...some day we will meet again...because, we are part of Sora, and we will both return there."_

* * *

_"I. Roxas...don't go please, don't leave me! You...made me feel...like I had a heart..."_

_"Axel...no one would miss me...I'm sorry...maybe...we will see-"_

_"Promise me!"_

_"...we _will_ see each other again Ax..."_

* * *

I felt my breath stop and my mind was chaotic. What had I just...heard? It involved me, but I didn't know those voices...or did I? It felt so real, yet those people, I didn't know them. "Roxas!" I heard my Mum's desprate cry and I opened my eyes and began to breath once again. I looked at her, she looked worried, really worried. "Roxas, oh god...you seemed to fade out." I knew she would be scared if I did jus that...my Father left, and I was all she had left now. "Rox...are you sure you are alright?" She asked me once again. I nodded. "Words please." She insisted.

"I'm fine Mum...I just...I dunno, my heart feels heavy..." I said and looked back to the rain. I bit my lip as tears lightly came to my eyes. I felt another tug at my heart, telling me something else was coming to mind now. But I highly doubted that I wanted to know what it was.

_"Sometimes I wish I was the rain, if I was, maybe I could understand what...those...somebodys feel...what do you think Rox?"_

"Fire and water don't mix Ax, but...I would love to do that as well...because then maybe, we would understand what a real feeling was." I whispered then blinked and touched my lips. I had really said that... A slow tear went down my face, and I swallowed some. "Ax..." I closed my eyes and shivered some as I had an image come to my mind. I heard a scream, my Mum, I didn't move. I heard footsteps, and anotehr scream. I felt arms, slowly moving around my shoulders. I felt a warm body, pressed against my own. I knew who it was.

"Rox..." His voice, soft, calm, but I sensed a bit of hate as well as sadness. Odd, I thought he didn't feel anything... "I found you, though you were the one that never came back...I thought you said-"

"I promised..._she_ promised me..." I felt...hurt? I didn't know...something was wrong, really wrong with me. Why was I acting like this, speaking like I understood this? No idea...not one clue at all. It felt so...right though.

_Like learning to walk, or fallin' in love. Just one step at a time._

Okay, yes, we had a weird doorbell. Well, Hayner had done that, and when he did, we didn't know how to fix it. "Roxas! You in there buddy! Dang it open the door! It's raining, cold, and wet out here!" Hayner, and probably my other two friends as well...maybe. But why now of all times? But then, he was gone, he wasn't here. Heaviness hit me and I looked down before getting up off the couch. Then, I was grabbed, arms pulling me back and a kiss placed roughly to my lips. My Mum screamed, the door slammed open, but I didn't care. His hands were rough, pulling me into the kiss more, hands gloved tangled in my hair.

_"Roxas!" _Hayner was yelling, Olette was freaking out, and Penece had probably fainted. My Mum was screaming about a molester, but, but, none of them new it. None of them could see what I saw, what I _felt._ I opened my eyes, looking into his own as he pulled away from my mouth, arms still pressing me close. "Roxas...damn you let him go!" He cried and I took a breath.

* * *

_"Roxas..." Her voice was sweet, I loved her so, but of course...it was all coming to an end. She stood, hood still over her head, covering her face from me. I noticed the change, but before I could do anything...she began to walk. I stood, watching her walk out on some invisible ground. I followed, scared, what was happening? I didn't know, and I was afraid, god was I. I should not have feelings for her, but I do, I feel something when I am around her._

* * *

She was gone, just like that. I had dealt the last blow, killing her. I had killed my first love with no thoughts of trying to save her. I _had _ to kill her, I had no choice...wasn't that right? She promised me what I cannot see happening, us seeing each other again. Yet, Axel, he is right here. I didn't keep my promise, but we _are_ here.

"Roxas...Honey..."

Ignored. Her soft voice, my Mum's soft and kind voice...just like..._hers. _It speaks in such a way I cannot express what I feel, but...I do know that deep down inside, I have to accept that she is not whom I need to be by. Not my own Mother, not my friends...but the last man in _my _world to be there for me.

_"Let's go home Roxas..." _His voice is softer than before. I close my eyes and will myself not to think about what I shall leave behind. My friends, my family...is it worth it? I have to wonder if a...promise like that is what I shall let go of.

"...Ax..." I say softly, gripping his hands in mine. Warm, he is really warm. Then again, he is fire is he not? A lit fire all of the time... "Axel...I..." If I speak, what lies shall leave my mouth to tell me this is not happening to me? I am Roxas...but after that what am I really?

"You are Roxas, No.13..." He seems to have read my mind, knowing what I was going to ask of him. "But to me, Roxas, you are yourself...nothing more than Roxas...how many times do I have to tell you that...?"

* * *

_"A-ah..." I tangled my hands in his hair as he nipped at my neck. We shouldn't be doing this, I knew we shouldn't. But he had his ways to get me to do these things...things that I should feel not to. He moves down, breathing on my neck. I shuddered as he then slipped away my shirt, and my eyes then closed. He sighed some and looked into my eyes, a question flashed through my eyes before I could think of it. He chuckles and kisses me, then moving his hand into my pants. _

_"Roxas...you are not just a toy for me as you think...you are Roxas...the one I want." He kisses me again, more sweetly than last time. Slowly a hand trailed up my un-touched skin, as the other lightly rubbed the bulge lower down. "How many times, do I need to explain that to you...?" He chuckled and then began to rub my chest. I shuddered again as he moved my legs apart, and pressed against me. He got a loud moan from me, and I panted some as well. No feeling? Well I _felt_ like I could feel everything happening to me. "Roxas...what do you want from me?"_

_"I want...everything Axel..." I whispered and he smiled. It was a no brainier then, he didn't say much before he ripped off my pants and his own clothing. It fell to the ground, unnoticed. He wasn't holding back on me as he quickly stretched the tight muscles then slammed right into me. I cried out, but it felt...good. _

_"Roxas...you make me...feel like I have a heart." I could say the same to him...he made me feel like I had a heart as well. "Roxas, god, I love you so much." _

* * *

"...I love you." That was all I needed to say before kissing him. A cry, scream, whatever it was, it was lost in my thoughts. He pushed me close, and kissed back. Only one little word was murmured as he opened our escape. I smiled, it was over, this life, but as for being a part of the Organization...that was beginning again.

* * *

_"Roxas, I promised you I would see you again."_

* * *

_Roxas, I came from you and Sora._

_I am you…the same way I am Sora._

_You'll forget me but the memories themselves will never go away._

_Memories of you and me will always be together…forever inside him._

_We will...see each other again, when the time is right..._

_For now...you can stay with the one you believe you love._

_I, will always be waiting for you..._

_Waiting for you to remember you loved me first._


End file.
